grimmwalkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye Volare
"I was born human, but I guess that wasn't enough for them... The markings I was born with... They made me a target. People thought I was a monster." ''- Skye'' Skye Volare is the main protagonist of The Tale of the Grimmwalker and one the deuteragonists of Oreonna: Legend of the Grimmwalker. Her weapon, technically, is her Beowolf and any other Grimm she comes in contact with. Appearance Skye is fully human, but was born with odd blue markings on her entire body which are arguably her most notable feature. During The Tale of the Grimmwalker, she wears only a white sundress over her body. She has a pale complexion, long, sky blue hair and bright blue eyes. After The Tale of the Grimmwalker, she still wears her white sundress, her hair has grown slightly longer, and she now wears a blue robe with a golden button below her neck and white sports tape around her arms and legs. Her markings and eyes turn red whenever she becomes enraged, and her markings, eyes and hair turn red whenever she becomes absolutely furious. Personality Skye is generally lonely due to having no friends her entire life and being bullied to no end due to her appearance. She is naive to the reasons why. She is known to be sympathetic to creatures of Grimm, especially those that are injured. She is also shown to be playful and kind whenever she is around her Beowolf. However, she is also increasingly frustrated with the world and the people around her, but she chooses to keep her anger to herself and try to act calm and collected, even when being bullied. There have been a few instances when her frustration was vented on others, but it is shown thats that she becomes guilty whenever she does this. Skye dearly and truly loves her Beowolf as it is her only friend and only true means of happiness for her. She dislikes seeing it fight. Story The Tale of the Grimmwalker For the longest time, Skye had been bullied by those at her school and abused by her father and possibly her mother. This was due to the markings on her body, and Skye wasn't sure why they hated her because of them. She attempted to cope with the constant bullying, but it only ended in her becoming constantly more and more depressed. Eventually, it became too much for her and she fled into the wood where her parents a nd peers told her never to go into. It is here she stumbles upon an injured Beowolf limping towards her and trying to act intimidating. Skye however takes pity on it and approaches it, much to its confusion. She touches the Beowolf and it freezes. Its fur suddenly turns snow white, its markings and eyes become blue and its aggressive nature becomes a playful one. It affectionately licks Skye's hand before she realizes what she's done and gives its muzzle a hug. She discovers that her semblance is purifying Grimm, or Grimmwalking. Her life at school and home was just as bad as before, but everyday after school she would sneak off into the forest and play with her new Beowolf friend. Together, they were content laughing, reading and sometimes even napping together. Skye believed this friendship would last forever. Unfortunately, the children at her school take things too far one day and throw a rock at the back of her head. Feeling as if this was the last straw, she vented out some of her anger on the children. But before she could do anything, her Beowolf appeared and attempted to attack the children who threw the rock. Skye immediately snapped out of her rage and tried to calm her Beowolf down. She succeeded but the children already knew about what she was able to do. Immediately after school, the children told their parents about Skye's powers. Through a string of events, the parents told the police, who informed Skye's parents about the Beowolf. Once Skye got back home, she was scolded by her mother and father, calling her a monster. She desperately attempted to explain to them that her Beowolf wasn't like the other Grimm, but her parents wouldn't listen. Instead, her father attempted to hit her across the face. He would have been successful too had it not been for Skye's Beowolf bursting through their home's walls and attacking him and Skye's mother. Skye attempted to stop her Beowolf from killing them, but she was too late; her Beowolf cut both her parents down. It wasn't long before armed Atlas forces made their way into Skye's house after hearing her mother scream in agony. Apparently, Skye's parents had set up a trap for her in case their talk with her had gone down a wrong path. One of the Atlas soldiers attempted to grab Skye and take her away. However, her Beowolf reacted to defend its friend by attacking the soldiers. Oreonna: Legend of the Grimmwalker Thus far the only mention of Skye is in the book Oreonna reads called "Legend of the Grimmwalker". She will have a large part in the narrative of the story.